


Uncoordinated

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is trying to adjust to his new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncoordinated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, Eleven, he's not exactly coordinated this time around.’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Series 5, especially The Big Bang

He's not exactly coordinated this time around; his legs and arms are long and gangly, and they seem to have minds of their own. At times, he’s almost worried that if he doesn’t pay attention they’ll wander off without the rest of him, which would be awkward. He makes the best of it though; he has no other choice.

Running, he soon discovers, is a weird experience; his long legs certainly eat up the ground, but he imagines he looks a bit like a… well, he’s not entirely sure. Definitely not something graceful though. Not that he ever _has_ been graceful as such, he’s just even less graceful than usual, and his legs will persist in tripping him up so that he keeps blundering into things. Still, he’ll adjust eventually, he’s done it before; it just takes time to get used to a new body.

Really, it’s not until Amy and Rory’s wedding that he finally feels he’s getting the hang of it, and at last he finds something his new body is good for: dancing! Everyone at the reception seems to agree, and so he dances, all night long. Perhaps his new body isn’t as uncoordinated as he thought.

The End


End file.
